God Slayers
by Ichito
Summary: Naruto Namikaze seorang murid biasa di Kuou Akademi akhirnya harus terlibat dengan masalah ketiga Fraksi yang berusaha dia hindari. Bagaimanakah petualangannya dengan sang majikannya? (Bad Summary) Warning : AU & Mass Harem! Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **God Slayers

**By : **Ichito

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Fantasy, Battle, Family, and Romance

**Pair** : Naruto

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

So.. Enjoy the Story..

Di dunia ini terdapat banyak mahluk yang hidup, seperti Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Yokai, Naga, Dewa, dan Penyihir. Penyihir sebenarnya sama seperti manusia biasa, tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang dapat menggunakan sihir dan mantra. Dan hanya manusia biasalah yang bisa menjadi seorang penyihir. Jenis sihir terdapat beberapa macam, diantaranya sihir hitam, sihir putih, sihir pemanggil, sihir roh, simbol rune, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan biasanya juga para penyihir melakukan kontrak dengan para Iblis, dan ada tiga alasan kenapa mereka melakukan kontrak dengan para Iblis. Alasan pertama adalah untuk melindungi mereka, biasanya Iblis dijadikan juga sebagai body guard oleh para penyihir, yang kedua untuk memperoleh informasi tentang para Iblis dan dunia bawah, dan yang ketiga meningkatkan status mereka sendiri

**O.o.O.o.O**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde spike tengah berjalan dengan tenang dijalanan, pemuda tersebut mengenakan sebuah jas putih yang dilapisi blazer hitam serta memakai celana hitam. Dari pakaiannya dapat disimpulkan bahwa pemuda ini adalah seorang siswa dari Kuou Akademi, Kuou Akademi dulunya adalah sekolah khusus wanita tapi setahun yang lalu sekolah ini dirubah menjadi campuran. Dan tentunya itu menjadi surga bagi para pria karena rasio jumlah siswa perempuan dan laki-lakinya menjadi 8 : 3. Kembali kepemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut masih berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari i-phonenya dan menutup matanya, entah bagaimana pemuda tersebut bisa tidak menabrak sesuatu meski dia berjalan dengan mata tertutup

Pemuda tersebut langsung mencopot i-phonenya begitu sampai didepan pintu gerbang Kuou Akademi, selesai mencopot i-phonenya pemuda tersebut kembali berjalan memasuki gerbang Kuou Akademi, di halaman Kuou Akademi dia mendapat sapaan dari beberapa siswi yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengannya. Pemuda tersebut berhenti berjalan saat sudah sampai disebuah kelas dengan tulisan XII-C, menghela nafas sebentar dia kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut dan duduk dibangku disamping jendela dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas bangku sambil menutup matanya kembali

"Naruto-kun.."

Pemuda tersebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya begitu mendengar dirinya merasa dipanggil, saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dia hanya tersenyum

"Yo.. Kiba.."

Nama dari pemuda berambut blonde spike tersebut adalah Naruto Namikaze, siswa yang tergolong cukup populer dikalangan siswi di Kuou Akademi. Sedangkan pemuda yang menyapanya tadi adalah Kiba Yuuto, siswa yang paling populer di Kuoh Akademi. Mereka berdua bisa dikatakan bersahabat karena biasanya Naruto selalu berlatih pedang dengan Kiba, dan hasilnya adalah seri

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun..? tidak biasanya kau tidak bersemangat?" tanya Kiba begitu sudah duduk disamping Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas bangku

"Entahlah Kiba.. aku merasakan perasaan buruk, sepertinya hal-hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi belakangan ini." Kiba yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, setau Kiba firasat dari Naruto semuanya terbukti benar. Kiba bahkan pernah bertaruh dengan Naruto jika besok ada ulangan apa tidak, dan saat itu firasat Naruto mengatakan ada sedangkan Kiba menjawab tidak ada. Dan hasilnya ternyata keesokannya pelajaran bahasa inggris mengadakan ulangan mendadak, Kiba yang kalah harus meneraktir Naruto makan ramen dikantin, dan itu hampir membuat dompet Kiba kosong. Dan sejak itulah juga Kiba tidak pernah meragukan firasat sahabatnya tersebut, dan jika dia berkata hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi maka biasanya itu akan terjadi

"Hal merepotkan?" tanya Kiba yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud hal merepotkan yang diucapkan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto disampingnya yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Sepertinya aku merasa jika aku akan terlibat dalam pertarungan yang merepotkan.." jawab Naruto yang masih tetap merebahkan kepalanya, Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kembali bingung. Dia memang bisa merasakan aura sihir yang besar dari Naruto, dan itu sangatlah tidak normal untuk seorang manusia biasa bahkan penyihir, dan itu wajar jika ada beberapa Iblis, Exorcist, Malaikat Jatuh, dan mahluk lainnya yang Kiba tau sering memburu para Manusia yang memiliki _Sacred Gear _atau kekuatan lainnya yang sangat hebat akan memburu Naruto karena tekanan sihirnya. Sibuk memikirkan itu Kiba sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sang guru sudah datang, setelahnya pelajaran dimulai seperti biasanya

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan dikoridor Kuou Akademi dengan tenang, sepuluh menit yang lalu adalah jam pulang jadi tidak mengherankan jika Kuou Akademi sudah sepi. Dan alasan kenapa Naruto masih berada disini adalah karena dia tadi membantu sang guru sejarah yang sudah tua untuk membawakan beberapa buku-buku, dan sampai dikantor dia masih dimintai tolong lagi oleh sang guru sejarah, alhasil Naruto harus pulang lebih lama dari yang lainnya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat hal tersebut, tepat saat dia ingin berbelok dia secara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita dan menyebabkan wanita tersebut terjatuh. Dan saat dia melihat siapa yang dia tabrak dia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi karena orang yang ditabraknya adalah Rias Gremory salah satu _'Onee-sama.' _Kuoh Akademi, melihat itu Naruto segera mengulurkan tangannya

"Maaf.. sepertinya aku kurang hati-hati." Ucap Naruto yang masih mengulurkan tangannya, Rias yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah bola mata _shappire _Naruto. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya bisa diam dalam posisi tersebut sampai akhirnya Rias tersadar dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto

"Ah.. aku juga yang kurang memperhatikan." Balas Rias dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto, dia langsung shok saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Naruto karena dia bisa merasakan aura sihir yang sangat besar dari tubuh Naruto, beruntung dia cepat sadar dan memasang sikap seperti biasa. "Terima kasih.."

"Nah jangan dipikirkan.. itu juga adalah kesalahanku yang kurang memperhatikan." Balas Naruto tersenyum, Rias yang melihat senyum Naruto hanya bisa diam terpana. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Rias-san.." ucap Naruto lagi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rias yang masih tetap berdiri diam ditempatnya

"Ara Bouchou.. aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana.. Kaichou sudah menunggumu." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang diikat pony tail, Rias hanya tetap diam tidak merespon ucapan wanita tersebut

"Akeno.. sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan Hyoudou Issei-kun." Ucap Rias dan menatap kearah Akeno, Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya memandang bingung kearah Rias

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan Kaichou untuk mengambil Issei-kun?" Rias hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Akeno barusan. "Dan siapa yang kau incar?" tanya Akeno lagi

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kearah Akeno. "Namikaze Naruto-kun.. teman sparing sekaligus sahabat Kiba." Jawab Rias yang masih tersenyum, Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat ini tengah duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman kota yang rindang karena pepohonan, dia baru saja kembali dari mengantarkan novelnya yang baru untuk diterbitkan ke perusahaan yang akan menerbitkan novelnya. Naruto adalah seorang author dari novel yang sedang terkenal saat ini, yaitu Icha-Icha dan Shinobi. Icha-Icha adalah novel khusus dewasa yang mengisahkan seorang pria bernama Idate dan wanita Sasame, sedangkan Shinobi adalah novel untuk segala umur yang mengisahkan perjalanan hidup seorang Shinobi atau ninja bernama Menma Uzumaki. Tentunya Naruto menyamarkan namanya menjadi Menma sebagai author dari novel Icha-Icha dan Shinobi, tentu dia tidak mau dirinya terseret karena ketauan membuat sebuah novel hentai. Dan satu hal lagi, sebenarnya Naruto adalah seorang yang mesum, tapi dia dapat menyembunyikannya dan tidak seperti Trio Pervert disekolahnya yang menunjukkan sifat mesum mereka secara terang-terangan. Dan Naruto juga percaya hampir semua laki-laki itu mesum, tinggal bagaimana caranya mereka menunjukkannya saja. Ah memikirkan itu Naruto sampai tidak merasakan bahwa sudah hampir malam, Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan untuk pulang kemansionnya. Naruto menggunakan semua penghasilannya untuk mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya, salah satunya adalah tempat tinggal

Saat Naruto melewati air mancur dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak kembali, dan saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah terbaring dengan berlumuran darah. Saat Naruto hendak pergi kearah pemuda tersebut Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan niat jahat dari seseorang terhadapnya, Naruto yang merasakan itu langsung memasang sikap waspada dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya.

"Heh.. lagi-lagi seorang manusia yang memiliki sesuatu yang dapat menghambat rencana tuan, sebaiknya kau juga ku basmi seperti pemuda disana tersebut." Ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan dari balik bayangan, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang wanita dan pria dengan sayap burung berwarna hitam tengah berjalan kearahnya

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya Raynare.. kau tidak akan mampu menanganinya." Ucap sang pria yang memilki sayap burung berwarna hitam, wanita disebelahnya yang dipanggil Raynare hanya mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Dohnaseek.. dan akulah yang akan membunuhmu." Ucap pria tersebut dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_ dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya kedepan, dan setelahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah kegelapan didepan Naruto dan menelan _**Light Spear **_milik Dohnaseek barusan. "Maaf saja Da-Tenshi-san.. tapi aku masih belum berniat mati sekarang." Balas Naruto dan tersenyum

Dohnaseek yang melihat itu hanya mendecih dan kembali membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_, dia kemudian terbang keangkasa dan melemparkan _**Light Spear **_tersebut kearah Naruto lagi. Tapi kembali sebuah kegelapan muncul dan kembali menelan _**Light Spear **_milik Dohnaseek, Dohnaseek yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam

**JLEEB!**

Sebuah _**Light Spear **_tiba-tiba saja menusuk Naruto dari belakang, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja terkejut buka main, dan perlahan darah keluar dari mulutnya dan lukanya. Naruto langsung saja jatuh terduduk sambil memuntahkan darah dan menggunakan tanganya untuk menopang tubuhnya, dan dari belakang Naruto wanita tadi atau Raynare berjalan kedepan Naruto

"Sayang sekali.. kau melupakanku.. dan jangan salahkan aku atas semua ini, salahkan nasibmu yang sedang buruk karena bertemu dengan kami." Ucap Raynare yang berdiri didepan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar hal tersebut karena kesadarannya mulai menipis dan membuatnya tergeletak

Naruto bahkan tidak mengidahkan kedua Malaikat Jatuh tersebut yang sudah pergi, karena perhatiannya saat ini tertuju terhadap darahnya yang berada diatas tanah. Warna merah tersebut mengingatkannya terhadap salah satu gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, salah satu _'Onee-sama.'_ Kuoh Akademi, Rias Gremory. Saat kesadarannya mulai menipis dia sempat merasakan sebuah sihir muncul bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Kebetulan? Naruto ragu akan hal tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa menangkap perkataan gadis tersebut tentang _".. kau akan hidup kembali sebagai milikku.."_ Dan sisanya Naruto tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas karena kesadarannya mulai meninggalkan dirinya

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Tuan bangun.. sekarang sudah pagi.."

Sebuah tangan dengan kulit tan segera mematikan jam yang dibuat khusus untuk para otaku tersebut, dan sang pemilik tangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto kemudian mulai duduk untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah benar-benar sadar dia segera menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan bahwa dirinya sedang berada dikamarnya

'_Jadi.. itu hanya mimpi..? tapi aku ragu akan hal tersebut.. hm.. aura ini sepertinya tidak asing.' _Batin Naruto saat merasakan sebuah aura yang tidak asing, saat ingin mencari asal aura tersebut Naruto segera sadar bahwa dirinya sedang bertelanjang bulat, Naruto segera mengambil sebuah celana pendek miliknya yang kebetulan bearada disitu dan memakainya. Dia kemudian segera mencari asal aura tersebut, Naruto langsung menyingkap selimut yang tadi dipakainya dan menemukan salah satu _'Onee-sama.'_ Kuoh Akademi sedang tidur disitu dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. _'Dan inilah yang kutemukan.. kira-kira berapa ukuran BWHnya? Akh.. keterlaluan, disaat seperti ini aku malah memikirkan hal seperti itu.. sebenarnya itu sih wajar.. akh aku mulai lagi.'_

Kegiatan batin Naruto segera terhenti saat Rias mulai membuka matanya menunjukkan mata campuran hijau dan biru yang indah tersebut, Rias kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Naruto tengah menatap kearahnya. Rias kemudian bangun dan duduk sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto mendapatkan pandangan semakin jelas terhadap oppainya

"Ohayo Naruto-kun.." sapa Rias dan tersenyum, Rias bahkan tidak berusaha menutupi bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Naruto yang mendengar sapaan dari Rias segera membalas meski dengan nada sedikit gugup

"O-Ohayo.." balas Naruto yang masih agak sedikit gugup, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai berdiri dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. "Err.. Rias-senpai.. kenapa anda bisa ada ditempat tidurku dan tidur.. telanjang?" tanya Naruto dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rias yang sedang memasang kembali semua pakaiannya

"Hm.. nanti hal itu akan aku jawab.. sebaiknya kau mandi, tentu kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolahkan?" ucap Rias lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menatap kejam disampingnya

"UWAA.. aku bisa terlambat.." ucap Naruto dan melesat kearah kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuknya, Rias yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

Naruto terlihat turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru, dia saat ini sudah memakai pakaian khas siswa Kuoh Akademi dan siap untuk berangkat, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat dia mencium aroma harum dari arah ruang makan. Naruto segera berjalan kearah ruang makan dan disana dia bisa melihat Rias yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan, melihat itu Naruto segera berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk

"Nah.. tidak ada salahnya untuk sarapan terlebih dulu bukan?" ucap Rias dan mengambil tempat duduk, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka bersama dalam hening. Sesudah sarapan Naruto dan Rias mulai membereskan piring-piring dan alat makan lainnya, sesudahnya mereka berangkat menuju Kuou Akademi, tentunya sesudah mengunci pintu apartemen Naruto

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam seolah canggung untuk memulai percakapan, mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Naruto berjalan sambil menutup matanya sedangkan Rias sedang menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil menutup matanya disampingnya, entah kenapa Rias sangat menyukai memandang wajah Naruto saat ini

"Nah Rias-senpai.. dari pada kau menatapku bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan kenapa kau ada dikamarku?" ucap Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Rias disampingnyam, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Hm.. jika kau ingin mengetahuinya sepulang sekolah pergi keruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, nanti aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu." Balas Rias yang masih tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kuou Akademi dalam hening sekali lagi, dan kali ini sepertinya tidak ada yang mau kembali memulai pembicaraan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dihalaman Kuou Akademi dan menjadi pusat tatapan. Tentu saja mereka menjadi pusat tatapan, itu dikarenakan Naruto yang tergolong cukup populer sedang berjalan bersama dengan Rias yang notabenenya salah satu primadona di Kuou Akademi. "Nah Naruto-kun.. nanti aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk membawamu ke ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.. sampai jumpa." Ucap Rias dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengehela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya, sampai didalam kelasnya Naruto segera duduk dibangkunya dan membaca sebuah buku. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Kiba datang dan duduk disamping Naruto, mereka berdua kemudian mengobrol sampai jam pelajaran dimulai dan sang guru memasuki kelas mereka

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat ini tengah memasukkan semua buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sepuluh menit lalu, dan yang tersisa dikelas tersebut hanya Naruto bersama dengan Kiba yang juga masih membereskan bukunya

"Jadi.. kau yang akan membawaku ke ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Kiba?" tanya Naruto begitu sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Ya.. sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dulu.. apa Buchou sudah menceritakan tentang anggota keluarganya?" jawab dan tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar kata 'Keluarga' dari Kiba tidak mengerti maksudnya hanya menggeleng. Kiba yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah ayo berangkat Naruto-kun.. Buchou akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ucap Kiba lagi dan berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut bersama dengan Naruto dibelakangnya

**O.o.O.o.O**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan bersama Kiba didalam gedung tua dibelakang sekolah, sebelumnya Naruto mengira gedung ini tidak pernah dipakai dan tidak terawat, tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa terkagum-kagun dengan keindahan interior gedung ini. Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan Kiba langsung membukanya dan masuk kedalam bersama dengan Naruto dibelakangnya

"Ah.. Kiba.. Naruto-kun.. kalian sudah datang rupanya." Sapa seorang siswi berambut raven yang diikat pony tail dan memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu _violet_, Naruto bisa langsung mengetahui perempuan ini, dia adalah Akeno Himejima, salah satu _'Onee-sama.'_ Kuoh Akademi dan juga siswi yang berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Begitulah Akeno-san.." ucap Kiba dan berjalan duduk disamping gadis loli dengan rambut putih dan memiliki mata hazel, Naruto juga langsung mengenal wanita dengan tubuh loli ini, dia adalah maskot Kuoh Akademi dan sekaligus _kohai_nya, Koneko Toujou. Naruto juga bisa mendengar suara gemericik air, dan saat dia menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dia menemukan sebuah tirai besar berada dan terlihat bayangan seorang wanita sedang mandi. Kontan saja Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk disalah satu sofa yang masih kosong. Dia tidak ingin salah satu sifatnya yang buruk diketahui, yaitu sifat mesumnya. Dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Naruto bisa memunyai sifat mesum, itu karena selama tiga tahun dia pergi bersama dengan seorang _Sannin_ mesum dan membuatnya mau tidak mau tertular sifat mesumnya

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya bunyi gemericik air tersebut berhenti, dan tidak lama setelah itu seorang wanita berambut merah _crimson _yang tak lain adalah Rias keluar dari balik tirai dengan memakai seragam khusus siswi Kuoh Akademi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Rias segera berajalan kearah sofa yang diduduki oleh Akeno dan duduk disampingnya, Akeno yang melihat itu segera menyajikan teh Rias yang memang sudah dipersiapkan

"Nah Naruto-kun.. sebelum kita mulai, bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa kami semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah Iblis, apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Rias dan menatap kearah Naruto

"Tentu.. tadi malam saja aku sudah dibunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh, kenapa aku harus tidak percaya kalau kalian semua adalah Iblis." Balas Naruto. Tentu saja dia akan percaya, yah meskipun dia sudah tau kalau mereka ini adalah Iblis dari dulu tapi lebih baik berpura-pura tidak tau. Sepertinya tadi Naruto merasa menggunakan kata Malaikat Jatuh.. tunggu.. dia kelepasan menyebut mereka Malaikat Jatuh, dan saat dia menatap kearah semua orang yang berada diruang klub dia bisa melihat semuanya menatap kearahnya. Sepertinya perkataan _Ero-sannin _tentang dirinya yang terlalu ceroboh memang benar

"Ara.. sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah mengetahui tentang dunia supranatural terlebih dulu, eh.." ucap Akeno dan tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus belajar mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi

"Bisa kau jelaskan Naruto-kun..?" ucap Rias dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto kembali menghela nafas mendengar itu dan menatap ke semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut

"Hh.. baiklah-baiklah.. aku mengetahui tentang dunia supranatural sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, saat itu aku sudah bisa merasakan aura Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan lainnya.. tapi aku baru mengetahui adanya mahluk selain manusia saat aku bersama _Ero-sannin_ selama tiga tahun, dia pernah membawaku menemui seorang Yokai. Dan aku di daftarkan di Kuoh Akademi oleh _Ero-sannin_, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian dia meninggal karena serangan seseorang." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan dan tersenyum sedih, Rias yang mendengar itu langsung meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Naruto menceritakan hal tersebut

"Maaf Naruto-kun.."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan.. kalian belum mengetahui hal tersebut." Balas Naruto. Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Naruto untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rias tentang dunia supranatural serta langkah-langkah menjadi Iblis, beruntung saat itu Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri saat Rias memberi tau dirinya bahwa dia sekarang adalah Iblis

_**To Be Continued**_

This my first story.. what do you think about this story guys.. and in this story Issei will be Sona Pawn and Naruto Rias Pawn.. so Issei Harem will be Naruto Harem and me will add some girl too.. last give me a review guys.. see you..

**Ichito Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : **God Slayers

**By : **Ichito

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Battle, Humor, Family, and Romance

**Pair** : Naruto

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc

So.. Enjoy the Story..

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike berjalan dijalanan yang sudah sepi, pemuda tersebut tidak lain adalah Naruto Namikaze. Kepalanya terasa mau meledak setelah menerima banyak penjelasan tentang sejarah dunia supranatural, langkah-langkah menjadi Iblis, tingkatan Iblis, dan sejarah dunia bawah. Sepertinya mulai besok dia akan menjadi sangat sibuk. Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan saat merasakan aura Malaikat Jatuh yang sudah dikenalnya menuju kearahnya, dai segera mengambil posisi siap bertarung dan menatap kearah sekitarnya

"Coba lihat.. sepertinya kau masih hidup, dan sekarang kau adalah Iblis.. sungguh kebetulan yang sangat tepat." Ucap seorang Malaikat Jatuh pria yang sudah tidak asing bagi Naruto, Naruto yang mengetahui siapa pria didepannya hanya menghela nafas

"Ah.. tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu kau lagi.. sebaiknya kau pergi, waktu itu kau selamat karena wanita itu menusukku dari belakang." Balas Naruto dan hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kerumahnya, tapi dia langsung melompat menghindar saat sebuah _**Light Spear **_dengan cepat menuju kearahnya, dan saat dia menatap kembali kearah Malaikat Jatuh itu dia menemukan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut memandangnya dengan tajam

"Jangan bercanda kau Iblis rendahan.. aku akan memusnahkanmu disini dengan kekuatanku sendiri." Ucap Dohnaseek dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear **_lagi, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan dia memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya menggunakan tangan kirinya dan ditangan kanannya mulai muncul percikan petir biru yang mengeluarkan suara seperti kicauan burung

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Dohnaseek, Dohnaseek yang melihat itu segera melemparkan _**Light Spear**_nya kearah Naruto tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindarinya , dan begitu sampai didepan Dohnaseek Naruto segera membawa tangan kanannya yang terdapat bola petir untuk menyerang bagian jantung Dohnaseek. **"Chidori!"**

Dohnaseek hanya bisa diam membeku saat tangan kanan Naruto menembus jantungnya, perlahan kesadarannya mulai meninggalkan dirinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh tergeletak. Naruto kemudian kembali berjalan kearah Dohnaseek dan berdiri disampingnya

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain.. jangan salahkan aku atas semua ini, salahkan sifat keras kepalamu itu." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan pergi dari sana saat tubuh Dohnaseek hancur dan hanya menyisakan sehelai bulu sayap hitamnya. Naruto tidak menghiraukan seorang perempuan berambut merah _crimson _dan berambut hitam _raven_ yang tak lain adalah Rias dan Akeno yang menyaksikan aksinya tadi

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto bangun pagi ini merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan jika kalian bertanya rasanya seperti apa? Jawabannya rasanya lembut, kenyal, dan ada setitik yang terasa agak keras. Merasa sangat penasaran Naruto akhirnya menatap kearah belakangnya dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut merah _crimson _tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya, dan yang paling parah dari semuanya adalah perempuan tersebut telanjang bulat

1..

2..

3..

"UWAA!"

'Bruuk'

Naruto yang segera saja bergerak mundur saat melihat tubuh telanjang Rias harus menerima saat dirinya terjatuh dari ranjangnya, Rias yang mendengar keributan perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto sedang duduk di atas lantai dan mengelus kapalanya. Melihat itu Rias segera bangkit untuk duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya, tidak mengidahkan Naruto yang sekarang membatu karena bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh telanjang bagian atas Rias

"Hm.. suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Naruto-kun..?" tanya Rias dan tersenyum menggoda, Naruto yang mendengar itu wajahnya segera memerah. Rias kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan duduk dipangkuan Naruto sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Naruto. ".. dan jika kau menjadi anak yang baik, aku akan memperbolehkanmu menyentuh tubuhku." Lanjut Rias yang masih tersenyum sexy

Perlahan darah keluar dari hidung Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan itu segera menyentuh bawah hidungnya dan merasakan sebuah cairan keluar dari sana. "Bu-Buchou.. a-aku b-isa kehabisan d-darah." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan bangun dari pangkuan Naruto. Naruto segera saja melesat kearah kamar mandi begitu Rias bangun dari pangkuannya

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

Naruto terlihat keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan seragam siswa Kuoh Akademi, dia langsung saja menuju keruang makan mengingat kemarin Rias yang membuat sarapan. Dan benar saja, saat sampai diruang makan Naruto bisa melihat Rias yang sedang menata sarapan mereka berdua, melihat itu Naruto segera membantu Rias menata meja makan. Setelahnya mereka berdua memakan sarapannya dengan tenang

"Umm.. Buchou.. bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berada didalam kamarku.. lagi? Dan bertelanjang?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan sambil menatap kearah Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersebut

"Hm.. tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku datang kekamarmu dan tidur disana.. dan untuk kenapa aku telanjang, itu karena aku tidak suka tidur memakai pakaian.. dan lagi tubuhmu juga hangat.." balas Rias tersenyum tidak mengidahkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sedikit wajah yang merona. Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka dalam diam, sesudah sarapan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju Kuou Akademi

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sampai di Kuou Akademi Naruto dan Rias lagi-lagi menjadi bahan tatapan semua siswa dan siswi di Kuou Akademi, dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat hal tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian hanya dengan berjalan dengan seorang gadis biasa.. oh.. Rias bukanlah gadis biasa, dia adalah _High Class Devil _yang berasal dari keluarga Gremory, salah satu keluarga yang cukup terkenal di dunia bawah. Paling tidak itu yang dia tau.

"Sesudah jam pelajaran datanglah keruang klub Naruto-kun.. nanti kita akan memulai kehidupan barumu." Ucap Rias dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa diam beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju ke kelasnya

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat ini terlihat berjalan di jalanan kota Kuou dengan santai, dia baru saja pulang dari Kuou Akademi dan juga dari klub. Dia berencana untuk mengirim kembali cerita novel tentang Icha-Icha dan Shinobi. Dia berjalan dengan santai dengan i-phone terpasang di telinganya dan menutup matanya

"Kyaaaa.."

Mendengar teriakan didepannya Naruto segera membuka matanya dan mencopot i-phonenya, dia kemudian menatap kearah asal teriakan tersebut dan menemukan seorang perempuan berpakaian seperti biarawati terjatuh didepannya dan menunjukkakn celana dalamnya. Karena insting gantlemannya, Naruto segera membantu gadis tersebut untuk berdiri

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanya Naruto dan membantu wanita tersebut untuk berdiri, wanita tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang polos

Dan menurut Naruto itu sangat manis..

Oh ayolah siapa saja pasti akan berpikiran seperti Naruto jika melihat hal ini, kecuali kalian tidak suka seorang wanita mungkin itu tidak akan manis. Sayangnya Naruto adalah seorang pemuda normal, dan juga masih menyukai tubuh wanita. Dan untuk sedikit pemberitahuan, Naruto itu sebenarnya adalah seorang yang mesum, tapi dia tidak seperti Trio Mesum yang menunjukkan sifat mereka secara terang-terangan

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa.. Umm.. terimakasih.." balas wanita tersebut dengan wajah yang innocent, Naruto yang melihat itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum saja. "Ano.. tuan.."

"Nah.. panggil saja Naruto.. namaku Naruto Namikaze.."

"Umm.. saya Asia Argento.." balas wanita tersebut sambil memberi hormat layaknya orang Jepang. Tapi dari namanya saja Naruto sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa wanita didepannya ini bukanlah orang Jepang, mungkin dia pindahan dari luar negeri

"Nah.. Asia-chan.. apa yang tadi kau ingin katakan?" tanya Naruto dan tersenyum, dan saat itu Naruto bisa melihat wajah Asia disampingnya memerah saat melihat senyumannya. Entah ada apa dengan senyumannya hingga bisa membuat wajah Asia disampingnya memerah, bahkan saat disekolah saja saat seorang siswi melihat senyumannya wajah siswi tersebut akan memerah

"A-Ano apa Naruto-san tau gereja yang ada dikota ini?" tanya Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu terlihat berpikir beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Yah.. tapi sepertinya gereja itu tidak terawat.. apa benar itu maksudmu?" jawab dan tanya Naruto sambil menatap Asia didepannya, Asia yang mendengar itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah.. aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana?"

"Tidak usah.. nanti hanya akan merepotkan Naruto-san.. dan lagi.. apa orang tua Naruto-san tidak khawatir?" ucap Asia dengan rasa tidak enak, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Aku tinggal sendiri Asia-chan.. ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur tujuh tahun dan ibuku.. aku tidak tau dia kemana." Balas Naruto masih tersenyum kecil, Asia yang mendengar itu semakin merasa tidak enak saja

"M-Maaf membuatmu menceritakan hal tersebut Naruto-san..."

"Ah.. tidak usah dipikrkan.. lagi pula kau tidak mengetahuinya.. sudahlah ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu menuju kesana." Balas Naruto tersenyum dan mulai berjalan bersama Asia. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil mengobrol, dari sana Naruto bisa mengetahui bahwa Asia dibuang dari gereja karena menyembuhkan seseorang yang ternyata Iblis. Naruto hanya bisa berpikir bagaimana bisa gereja membuang seorang gadis yang masih sangat polos seperti Asia hanya karena dirinya menyembuhkan seorang Iblis. Sesudah mengantarkan Asia sampai kegereja tersebut, Naruto segera saja pamit untuk pulang. Bagaimana pun dia adalah Iblis dan berada di dekat gereja yang notabenenya adalah tempat suci dan daerah musuh para Iblis, akan membuat dirinya tidak nyaman

**O.o.O.o.O**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari. Naruto dan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lainnya sekarang berada didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terpakai, mereka datang kemari untuk membasmi Iblis liar yang berkeliaran didaerah ini yang merupakan daerah kekuasan milik Keluarga Gremory

"Baiklah.. kita disini untuk membasmi Iblis liar atas permintaan Arch Duke, dan sekaligus memperlihatkan kepadamu bagaimana cara Iblis bekerja, Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias dan menatap kearah Naruto. "Tentu kau sudah tau tentang _Evil Pieces_ kan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Rias barusan. "Sistem dari _Evil Pieces _di buat berdasarkan permainan catur.. disana akan ada _King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook, _dan _Pawn_.." ucap Rias menjelaskan, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar hal tersebut

"Hmmm.. aku pernah bermain catur.. aku jadi ingin tau aku ini bidak apa..?" ucap Naruto lagi, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto

"Naruto-kun kau adalah.."

Tepat sebelum Rias menyelesaikan perkataannya aura membunuh langsung bisa dirasakan oleh semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, semua langsung mengambil sikap waspada dan melindungi Rias

"Aku bisa mencium bau sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Tapi aku juga bisa mencium sesuatu yang lezat. Sepertinya manis? Atau masam?" ucap sebuah suara dari balik kegelapan

"Iblis liar Visor.. aku atas nama keluarga Gremory akan membasmimu disini." Ucap Buchou dengan nada tegas

"Kwakwakwakwakwkwakwakwakwakwakwa.." suara tawa yang tidak normal terdengar oleh semua orang saat ini, dan dari balik kegelepan muncul seorang wanita yang bagian atasnya bertelanjang sedangkan bagian bawahnya mirip seperti hewan gabungan

"Kau adalah Iblis rendahan yang sudah membunuh tuanmu hanya untuk memenuhi hasratmu dan menyerang serta memakan manusia sesuka hatimu.. dan atas nama keluarga Gremory aku akan memusnahkanmu."

"Wanita kecil dengan bicara besar.. lihat saja tubuhmu nanti akan kubuat menjadi semerah warna rambutmu." Ucap Visor dan menyerang kearah kami, Buchou yang melihat itu langsung memanggil Kiba

"Yuuto!"

"Baik Buchou.." balas Kiba dan melangkah maju didepan kami semua. "Maafkan aku Iblis liar-san.. tapi kau memang harus segera dibasmi.." ucap Kiba dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan orang lain dan kembali muncul didepan Visor dan menebaskan pedangnya.

"Kiba adalah _Knight_ku.. dia memiliki kecepatan yang sangat hebat dan dipadukan dengan teknik pedangnya, membuatnya semakin hebat." Ucap Rias menjelaskan, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Sesudahnya Kiba kembali berjalan kearah kami dan Koneko tiba-tiba berjalan kearah Visor yang sudah berdiri kembali

"Cih.. apa yang gadis kecil sepertimu inginkan.. aku akan menginjakmu hingga hancur.." ucap Visor dan membawa kakinya yang dihiasi cakar besar untuk menginjak Koneko tapi Koneko dengan mudah menangkap kaki Visor dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah hingga menyebabkan retakan

"Koneko adalah _Rook_ku.. kekuatannya sangatlah hebat." Ucap Rias menjelaskan, Naruto hanya bisa kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar hal tersebut

"Lemah." Ucap Koneko masih dengan wajah blanknya, Koneko kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Visor yang masih tergeletak dan kembali disamping kami. Melihat itu Rias segera menatap kearah Akeno yang berada disampingnya

"Giliranmu Akeno.."

"Ara ara.. terima kasih, Buchou." Balas Akeno dan berjalan menuju kearah Visor yang kembali mencoba berdiri, setelah berhasil berdiri lagi-lagi Visor harus terjatuh setelah menerima serangan petir dari Akeno

"Akeno adalah _Queen_ku, dia terkuat kedua setelah aku.. dan dia memiliki semua kemampuan dari setiap bidak." Ucap Rias menjelaskan, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan sedikit bergidik saat melihat Akeno yang sepertinya menikmati menembakkan petir kearah Visor. "Selain semua tadi.. Akeno juga adalah seorang yang sadis.. aku memberikannya julukan Ultimate Sadis."

"Tapi tenang saja Naruto-kun.. wakil presiden sangatlah baik terhadap temannya." Timpal Kiba sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu Naruto bisa menghela nafas lega, paling tidak dia hanya perlu tidak menjadi musuh bagi Akeno

"Baiklah Akeno.. sudah cukup." Ucap Rias yang menatap kearah Akeno, Akeno yang mendengar itu terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum

"Ara ara.. padahal aku masih belum selesai bersenang-senang, Buchou." Ucap Akeno dan menembakkan sebuah petir kearah Visor yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan kemudian pergi dari sana, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan kearah Visor yang masih tergeletak

"Ada permintaan terakhir?"

Visor yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias barusan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Rias. "Bunuh aku.." ucap Visor, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah.." ucap Rias dan membuat sebuah _**Demonic Power **_ditangannya dan melemparkannya kearah Visor menyebabkan sebuah ledakan kecil, dan saat asap dari ledakan tersebut menghilang terlihat kawah kecil ditempat Visor tadi tergeletak. Setelahnya Rias kembali berjalan kearah anggota kelompoknya yang sedang menunggunya

"Kau masih belum mengatakan apa bidakku, Buchou.."

Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum. "Kau adalah _Pawn_ku, Naruto-kun.." balas Rias yang masih tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu sempat terkejut, tapi setelahnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ikut masuk dalam lingkaran sihir yang sudah dibuat oleh Akeno

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto kembali terlihat berjalan-jalan di taman kota Kuou, saat ini sudah sore hari dan dia sudah pulang dari semua kegiatan, entah itu sekolah atau klub. Tadi pagi dia dikejutkan oleh perkataan Rias yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mulai sekarang akan tinggal dengannya, Naruto sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, meskipun rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi itu mampu menampung enam orang. Dan masalahnya dia hanya tinggal sendiri, dan tinggal bersama dengan Rias yang merupakan seorang perempuan sexy akan membuatnya sulit untuk mengontrol sifat mesumnya. Naruto hanya menggeleng untuk mengusir pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan saat dia tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya, Naruto segera berjalan kearah gadis tersebut dan melihat gadis tersebut sedang menyembuhkan seorang anak kecil menggunakan cahaya hijau dari tangannya, setelahnya anak tersebut langsung pergi ke ibunya

"Itu sangat hebat, Asia-chan.." sapa Naruto begitu berada dibelakang gadis tersebut, gadis tersebut atau Asia yang mendengar suara Naruto segera menatap kearah suara tersebut berasal dan menemukan Naruto sedang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum, melihat itu Asia tersenyum dan segera bangun

"Ah... Naruto-san.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Asia-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi, Asia yang mendengar itu terlihat sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga menyebabkan Naruto kebingungan

"A-Aku kabur dari gereja.. mereka membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah hanya karena mengadakan kontrak dengan para Iblis." Jawab Asia pelan, Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut, karena tadi malam Akeno datang keruang klub dan mengatakan bahwa ada yang membunuh kliennya, dan disana dia terlibat pertarungan dengan seorang Exorcist liar dan seorang perempuan berambut blonde keemasan yang mengenakan pakaian biarawati menyembuhkannya

"Eh.. benarkah..? aku tidak menyangka mereka begitu.." ucap Naruto berpura-pura tidak tau, Asia yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto merasa kasihan saat melihat sikap Asia, dia kemudian membawa tangannya untuk menepuk puncak kepala Asia dengan lembut. "Sepertinya kau bersama dengan orang-orang yang salah Asia-chan.. kau itu orang yang sangat baik, tapi entah kenapa kau mendapatkan hidup yang sangat berat." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih

"Disini rupanya kau.." ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto, saat Naruto menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dia bisa melihat wanita yang sama yang menusuknya dari belakang saat bertarung dengan Dohnaseek. "Ah.. tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi.. dan kelihatannya kau sekarang direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis.."

Asia yang mendengar perkataan dari Malaikat Jatuh didepannya terkejut bukan main. "Ka-Kau seorang I-Iblis, Naruto-san?" tanya Asia terbata-bata sambil menatap Naruto yang berdiri didepannya

"Itu benar.. kuharap meski kau sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, pertemanan kita masih akan tetap berlanjut." Jawab Naruto tersenyum, Asia yang dibelakangnya hanya bisa diam mendengar hal tersebut

"Menyedihkan.. sebaiknya kau ikut aku Asia.. atau temanmu ini akan aku bunuh." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh didepannya, Asia yang mendengar itu sempat ingin berjalan kearah Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tapi Naruto menghentikannya

"Waktu itu kau berhasil membunuhku karena kau menggunakan cara yang licik.. tapi sekarang aku akan memberikan penghakiman kepadamu karena sudah menyerang manusia yang tidak bersalah." Ucap Naruto dan mengangkat tangan kanannya di udara, dan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari petir berwarna biru mulai tercipta ditangan Naruto. **"Raigatana." **Ucap Naruto dan langsung melesat kearah Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dengan kecepatan penuhnya, sampai didepannya Naruto segera menebaskan **Raigatana**nya tapi beruntung Malaikat Jatuh tersebut masih bisa menghindarinya dan terbang, melihat itu Naruto segera mengeluarkan sayap Iblisnya dan juga terbang

"Cih.. Iblis rendahan sepertimu mana mungkin mengalahkanku.. jangan bermimpi!" ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan melemparkan sebuah _**Light Spear **_kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu segera menggunakan **Raigatana**nya untuk memblok _**Light Spear **_milik Malaikat Jatuh didepannya itu. Melihat itu Malaikat Jatuh didepannya hanya mendecih dan kembali membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_ kembali, tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai saat menatap ke arah Asia, dan Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi was-was. "Sayang sekali.. meski tuan membutuhkan _Sacred Gear_mu, aku harus membunuhmu karena membangkang dan mengambilnya sekarang juga." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan melemparkan _**Light Spear**_nya kearah Asia, Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dan hendak melesat kearah Asia tapi dia terlambat, tubuh Asia sudah tertembus _**Light Spear **_terlebih dulu

"A-Asia!" ucap Naruto begitu sampai disamping Asia yang tergeletak, Naruto segera membawa tubuh Asia yang berlumuran darah kedalam pelukannya. "Asia! Kumohon bertahanlah.. aku akan mencari bantuan!" ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Asia

Asia yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. "Ti-Tidak u-usah, Na-Naruto-san.. a-aku ha-hanya bisa bersyukur ka-karena t-telah di p-ertemukan dengan o-orang sebaik a-anda.. d-dan pa-paling t-tidak a-aku i-ingin mati di sa-samping anda." Ucap Asia terbata-bata, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya semakin mengeretkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Asia

"Tidak.. kau harus tetap bertahan, Asia." Ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan tapi ucapannya masih dapat didengar oleh Asia, Asia yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"S-Selamat tinggal, N-Naruto-san.." ucap Asia dan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh Asia dengan erat

"Uhhh.. sungguh mengharukan.. tapi bagaimanapun dia pantas menerima itu.. wanita itu sangatlah tidak berguna, kalau bukan karena _Sacred Gear_nya mungkin dia masih berada di jalanan sekarang ini."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Malaikat Jatuh di depannya ini segera melepaskan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Asia dan membaringkan tubuh Asia, Naruto kemudian segera bangun berdiri, ekspresinya tidak dapat dilihat karena pony rambutnya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. "Mati.." ucap Naruto pelan

Malaikat Jatuh didepannya yang tidak terlalu mendengar itu hanya kebingungan. "Hah.. apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut

"**MATI!" **ucap Naruto dan mengangkat wajahnya menunjukkan bola matanya yang sekarang berubah dari biru _shappire _menjadi merah darah dengan pupil hitam vertikal, disekitar tubuh Naruto kegelapan mengelilinginya seolah siap mengikuti perintah Naruto. Malaikat Jatuh didepannya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto yang jauh dari kata normal. **"Kau membuat aku marah.. maka sekarang aku akan melenyapkanmu dalam kegelepan tiada akhir ini!" **setelah selesai mengatakan hal tersebut semua tempat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam seolah tiada mahluk lain selain mereka bertiga, lagi Malaikat Jatuh didepannya hanya semakin bergetar ketakutan melihat hal tersebut

"**Aku adalah sang God Slayers... tidak akan ada yang menghalangiku dari tujuanku, tidak ada mahluk yang saggup menghadapiku di dunia ini, tidak ada bahkan Tuhan sekalipun.. dan bagi siapa saja yang melawanku maka akan kumusnahkan dalam kegelapan tiada akhir ini. Dark Eraser." **Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Malaikat Jatuh didepan Naruto tiba-tiba saja diselimuti oleh kegelapan, Malaikat jatuh tersebut berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari kegelapan tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil. Perlahan bagian-bagian tubuhnya mulai menghilang seiring kegelapan tersebut semakin menutupi tubuhnya. Dan saat tubuh dari Malaikat Jatuh tersebut hampir menghilang sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul menampakkan para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang terkejut saat mendapati mereka semua tengah berada di tempat yang hanya berwarna hitam, mereka semakin terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Naruto yang dikelilingi kegelapan dan memancarkan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar, mereka kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan menemukan seseorang tengah diselimuti oleh kegelapan dan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Saat mereka hendak mendekati Naruto mereka bisa melihat tubuh seorang wanita berambut blonde emas terbaring tidak terlalu jauh dibelakang Naruto, Akeno yang merasa pernah melihat wanita tersebut langsung pergi kearah tubuh wanita tersebut bersama yang lainnya dan mengecek keadaannya

"Siapa dia, Akeno?" tanya Rias yang berada disamping Akeno yang tengah mengecek keadaan Asia, Akeno yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah Rias

"Dia adalah biarawati yang saat itu menyembuhkanku.. dia memiliki _Sacred Gear __[Twilight Healing__]_, dan sepertinya dia punya hubungan yang dekat dengan Naruto-kun.." jawab Akeno, Rias yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah Naruto yang sekarang pingsan dan sedang dipapah oleh Kiba, semua sudah kembali ke semula dan mereka tengah berada ditaman bukan lagi ditempat tadi yang hanya berwarna hitam

"Aku akan mereinkarnasinya.. paling tidak dengan ini kita bisa memiliki penyembuh dalam kelompok kita." Ucap Rias sambil mengambil sebuah bidak catur dari dalam sakunya dan berdiri disamping tubuh Asia, Rias kemudian menaruh bidak _Bishop_ tersebut diatas tubuh Asia dan mulai melakukan ritualnya

_**To Be Continued**_

Itu chap dua saya.. mohon jangan protes jika jalan cerita ini berbeda dengan Canon, kan di warning sudah saya katakan bahwa cerita ini akan menjadi AU. And mungkin saya gak akan update kilat.. paling kalau ada kesempatan akan segera saya kerjakan. Saya sibuk bro.. sekolah di negara orang memang gak kerasan.. lebih enak sekolah dinegara sendiri. Ok.. terakhir Give me some review guys... see you

**Ichito Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : **God Slayers

**By : **Ichito

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

** Rate** : M

**Genre** : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Battle, Humor, Family, and Romance

**Pair** : Naruto

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc

So.. Enjoy the Story..

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju Kuou Akademi bersama dengan Asia dan Rias, ini sudah beberapa hari sejak Asia menjadi Iblis dan Asia tinggal bersama dengan Naruto dan Rias. Dan beberapa hari ini dia melihat hal yang aneh sering terjadi antara Rias dan Asia, Asia biasanya akan kesal saat Naruto sedang digoda oleh Rias dan memutuskan untuk bergabung, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto terdiam. Karena sibuk memikirkan hal tersebut Naruto sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sampai didepan gerbang Kuou Akademi, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya Naruto bersama dengan Rias dan Asia berjalan memasuki halaman Kuou Akademi, tapi baru saja Naruto memasuki halaman Kuou Akademi dia langsung menerima pandangan yang kurang mengenakan dari para siswa laki-laki. Tentu saja para siswa laki-laki cemburu kepada Naruto yang bisa dekat dengan Rias yang notabenenya adalah Primadona Kuou Akademi, dan lagi dia juga dekat dengan sang siswa perempuan baru yang imut, Asia

"Baiklah.. kita berpisah disini.. sampai jumpa.." ucap Rias dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Asia dan Naruto, Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Asia yang juga menatap kearahnya dan dia kemudian melemparkan senyum kearah Asia

"Ayo Asia-chan.. kita harus segera masuk, sepertinya sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.." ucap Naruto yang masih tersenyum, Asia yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan kearah kelasnya dan Naruto. Memang Asia juga berada dikelas yang sama bersama dengan Naruto dan Kiba, dan juga Asia mulai bisa berteman dengan beberapa siswa perempuan lainnya dan itu membuat Naruto tenang

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama dengan anggota yang lainnya termasuk Asia, beberapa hari ini Naruto melihat sikap Rias mulai berubah dan juga dia sering melamun. Dan saat bertanya kepada Kiba jawaban dari Kiba hanya_ "Mungkin Buchou sedang banyak pikiran."_ Dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu menurut Naruto. Tapi karena dia juga tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rias dia hanya bisa diam saja, dan puncaknya adalah tadi malam Rias ingin dirinya mengambil keperawanannya, dan Naruto meski didalam hati Naruto meneriakkan setuju tapi dia menolaknya karena dia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Rias mengatakan hal tersebut

Sudah lupakan hal tersebut untuk saat ini, saat ini dia dan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lainnya beserta seorang kepala Maid dari keluarga Gremory berada diruang klub dan melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul disertai percikan bola-bola api kecil, dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul seorang pria berambut blonde dengan tampang ala PlayBoy

"Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi dunia manusia, mungkin sudah setahun.. dan aku disini untukmu, Rias sayangku." Ucap pria tersebut menatap kearah Rias dan tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu wajahnya terlihat tidak suka

"Sudah kubilang Raiser.. aku tidak mau menikahimu.." balas Rias dengan nada tajamnya, Raiser yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Keluargamu tidak akan mungkin terus menerus memenuhi keinginanmu Rias.. kau tau sejak berakhirnya perang populasi Iblis murni semakin berkurang, dan hanya dengan jalan seperti ini agar darah Iblis murni masih tetap berlanjut." Balas Raiser panjang lebar, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju

"Saat itu Otou-sama dan Onii-sama hanya sedang-"

Apapun perkataan Rias barusan dia langsung bungkam saat Raiser tiba-tiba memegang wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak peduli tentang itu.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama Phenex terhina disini, aku akan membawamu kedunia bawah dengan paksa, bahkan jika perlu aku akan membakar semua budakmu." Ucap Raiser, Rias hanya bisa meringis saat wajahnya dipegang dengan kasar oleh Raiser

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia.." Raiser segera menatap kearah datangnya suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau sudah menghinanya sekaligus menghina kami.. sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia atau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disini." Ucap Naruto lagi

Raiser yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai dan hendak mencium pipi Rias sebelum akhirnya dia menerima sebuah pukulan keras diwajahnya dan membuatnya menabrak tembok, belum selesai disitu tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan lehernya sedang dicengkram seseorang, dan saat dia menatap kearah pemilik tangan tersebut dia menemukan pemuda tadi sedang memandangnya dengan mata merah _ruby_nya dengan tajam dan aura disekitarnya membuatnya merinding

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan.. aku tidak peduli kau itu Iblis macam apa, tapi jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi seperti itu.. aku akan **Melenyapkanmyu!**" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang semakin memberat, tapi Naruto langsung tenang saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginstrupsinya

"Tenanglah Naruto-sama.. aku mendapatkan perintah dari Lord Gremoy dan Sizerch-sama untuk memberitaukan hal ini, jika Ojou-sama masih tetap dengan pendiriannya maka Ojou-sama dan Raiser-sama disarankan untuk melakukan _Rating Game._" Ucap sang kepala maid Gremory yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Grayfia Lucifuge

"_Rating Game_.. aku sudah berpartisipasi dalam event itu dan memenangkan beberapa pertandingan.. dan lagi aku mempunyai budak yang lebih lengkap darimu, Rias." Ucap Raiser, dibelakang Raiser muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang kemudian memunculkan para perempuan dari segala bentuk tubuh. "Aku setuju.. dan kau _Pawn_.. aku akan menunggu dimana kita akan bertarung." Ucap Raiser dan kembali menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir dengan semua budaknya, meninggalkan kelompok Rias dan Grayfia

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. apa anda juga setuju, Ojou-sama?" tanya Grayfia dan menatap kearah Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah.. kalian diberi waktu sepuluh hari untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian.. aku akan melaporkan ini terhadap Sizerch-sama dan Lord Gremory." Ucap Grayfia lagi dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory

"Baiklah.. besok kita akan pergi ke mansion milik keluargaku yang berada pegunungan." Ucap Rias sambil menatap kesemua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat ini berada di mansion milik keluarga Gremory, dia dari bawah yang membawakan semua barang-barang milik Rias. Dan alasan dari Rias adalah untuk melatih tubuhnya, beruntung dia sudah terbiasa dengan latihan seperti saat bersama dengan _Ero-sannin_. Saat sampai di villa milik keluarga Gremory, Naruto segera menurunkan barang yang di bawanya. Meski dia sudah terbiasa dengan latihan seperti itu, tapi itu tetap saja membuat ototnya tegang karena sudah lama tidak melakukan latihan lagi

"Sepertinya kau sudah biasa mengangkat barang yang sangat berat, Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias saat melihat Naruto tengah meregangkan ototnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kearah Rias

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan latihan mengangkat barang yang berat.. hanya saja aku sudah lama tidak berlatih." Balas Naruto dan kembali meregangkan tubuhnya, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah mulai besok kita akan mulai latihan.. sekarang kalian boleh mencari kamar kalian dulu." Ucap Rias yang menatap kearah budaknya, semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai masuk kedalam mansion untuk mencari kamar mereka masing-masing

**O.o.O.o.O**

Matahari terlihat masih belum menampakkan sinarnya, tapi seorang pemuda berambut blonde spike terlihat tengah melakukan meditasi di dalam hutan. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto yang tengah melakukan meditasi untuk menenagkan pikirannya sekaligus mengontrol emosinya yang sangat gampang lepas kendali. Dia tidak ingin kekuatannya ini bisa menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya, karena jika dia lepas kendali kekuatan yang berusaha dia sembunyikan dari dulu akan terlepas dan menguasai dirinya, dan dia pasti akan sangat sulit untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyerang orang terdekatnya. Naruto kemudian membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menyinari seluruh tubuhnya, dia kemudian bangkit dari posisi meditasinya dan berjalan kearah Mansion, mereka pasti akan khawatir jika tidak melihatnya berada dimansion

Dan saat Naruto memasuki mansion dia bisa melihat Kiba yang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa sambil meminum sebuah kopi, Naruto yang melihat itu segera bergabung duduk bersama dengan Kiba dan menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran sofa tersebut dan menutup matanya

"Habis latihan?" tanya Kiba memulai percakapan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya membuka matanya dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab

"Tidak.. aku hanya bermeditasi untuk mengontrol emosiku.. belakangan ini emosiku mudah sekali meledak." Jawab Naruto yang masih tetap pada posisinya dari awal, Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Tidak beberapa lama penghuni yang lainnya juga bangun dan latihan mereka pun segera dimulai

**.**

**. **

**Time Skip**

**.**

**.**

Naruto saat ini terlihat berada diruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama anggota yang lainnya. Sekarang adalah malam pertandingan _Rating Game_. Mereka semua sudah berlatih selama sepuluh hari sebelumnya demi bersiap menghadapi pertarungan ini, dan mereka tidak akan mau kalah lagi karena sudah berlatih dengan keras sepuluh hari ini

"Baiklah.. kita sudah mendapat penjelasan bahwa markas kita berada di ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.. saat kita ditransferkan ke dimensi buatan otomati _Rating Game _akan dimulai.. jadi bersiaplah!" ucap Rias sambil menatap ke semua anggota kelompoknya

"Ya!" jawab para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib secara bersamaan, sesudah sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah kaki anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan juga cahaya menyilaukan

Saat cahaya menyilaukan tersebut padam mereka tak ubahnya berada diruang klub, tapi mereka tau mereka sekarang berada di arena _Rating Game._ Rias yang melihat itu langsung menjelaskan rencananya untuk menghadapi para budak Raiser serta tugas para anggota kelompoknya kepada para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri didepan Rias dan menghadap kearah Raiser serta tiga budaknya yang masih tersisa. Pertandingan _Rating Game_ berjalan tidak cukup baik untuk anggota kelompok Rias, sekarang yang tersisa dari kelompok Rias hanya Naruto dan Rias sedangkan kelompok Raiser menyisakan Raiser dengan satu _Bishop_nya dan satu _Knight_nya. Dan keadaan Naruto saat ini tidak bisa dibilang baik juga, dia terluka cukup parah karena berusaha melindungi Rias dengan melawan _Bishop_ serta_ Knight_ Raiser dan saat ini dia sedang berbaring menggunakan paha Rias sebagai bantal

"Bagaimana Rias..? apa kau ingin menyerah?" tanya Raiser sambil menyeringai angkuh, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk menatap wajah Naruto yang dihiasi noda darah miliknya sendiri

"A-Aku.." ucap Rias terbata sambil mengeluarkan air mata dari mata indah miliknya, Naruto yang merasakan wajahnya basah langsung sadar dari pingsannya dan menatap kearah Rias diatasnya yang sedang menutup mata demi menghentikan tangisnya. "A-Aku me-menye-"

Rias menghentikan ucapannya begitu merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengusap air matanya, dan saat dia membuka matanya dia bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah mengulurkan tanganya untuk menghapus air matanya. Melihat Rias menatap kearahnya Naruto memberikan sebuah senyum

"Ki-Kita tidak boleh menyerah disini, Buchou.. Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, dan Asia-chan sudah berjuang.. dan aku tidak mau perjuangan mereka sia-sia." Ucap Naruto yang masih menatap kearah Rias

"Tapi Naruto-kun.. keadaanmu sudah tidak mungkin untuk bertarung.. dan aku tidak mau kau me-"

"Percayalah padaku.." potong Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam menatap kearah Naruto dan setelahnya dia hanya mengangguk. Melihat itu Naruto mulai berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah kehadapan Raiser. "Katakan Rias.. apa kau akan takut atau membenciku karena aku.. berbeda?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Rias yang mendengar itu tentu saja agak bingung. "Tentu saja tidak.. kau adalah _Pawn_ku.. dan seperti yang aku bilang aku selalu memperlakukan budakku seperti anggota keluargaku." Balas Rias sambil menatap kearah Naruto, jujur dia memang heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan, tapi dia tidak akan memperlakukan budaknya berbeda hanya karena dia berbeda dari yang lainnya

"Kuharap juga begitu..." ucap Naruto menutup matanya sambil menatap kearah langit. Dia memang memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang besar, tapi dia berusaha menolak menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. Itu dikarenakan kekuatan tersebut dia selalu di takuti dan dibenci oleh orang yang berada disekitarnya saat dia masih kecil, tapi saat itu masih ada ayahnya yang selalu berada disampingnya dan melindunginya

'_Tou-chan...' _ucap batin Naruto yang masih tetap menutup matanya. Dia jadi teringat tou-chan saat ini, dulu dia selalu dilindungi oleh tou-chan saat dia berada dalam bahaya, tapi saat ini dia hanya sendiri. Tou-channya meninggal akibat serangan orang-orang misterius, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakek, Jiraiya juga meninggal karena serangan seseorang yang misterius

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan dia hanya menemukan warna putih, Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tetap saja yang ditemuinya hanyalah warna putih

"Naruto-kun.."

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut, dan saat dia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya dia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi

"To-Tou-chan!" ucap Naruto dan menerjang pria berambut blonde spike yang merupakan ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze dan memeluknya dengan erat. Minato yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mebalas pelukan Naruto

"Kau masih sama, eh.. masih tetap manja.." ucap Minato setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya cemberut membuat Minato tertawa karena wajah Naruto yang cemberut sangat menggemaskan menurutnya

"Mou.. aku hanya rindu pada tou-chan.." balas Naruto. Minato yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap kearah tou-channya

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto-kun..? tidak biasanya kau akan bingung seperti ini?" tanya Minato menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya

"A-Aku bingung apa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan terkutukku untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku, atau aku hanya akan menggunakan sihir petirku saja yang sudah di pastikan tidak mungkin aku bisa menang kalau hanya menggunakan sihir tersebut."

"Kau tau Naruto-kun.. kekuatanmu itu bukanlah sebuah kutukan. Itu sebenarnya terserah kepadamu menganggap kekuatan tersebut kutukan atau berkah. Jika kau menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk sesuatu yang buruk, maka kekuatan tersebut bisa dianggap kutukan. Tapi kalau sebaliknya kau menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk sesuatu yang baik seperti melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, maka kekuatan tersebut bukanlah kutukan, melainkan sebuah berkah.." Naruto hanya diam berusaha meresapi perkataan tou-channya barusan. Dia selalu menganggap kekuatannya sebagai kutukan karena dia selalu di perlakukan berbeda karena kekuatan tersebut, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan tou-channya dia menjadi merasa egois karena hanya mementingkan perasaannya. "... kau harus memanfaatkan kekuatan tersebut, Naruto-kun.. itu adalah kemampuan spesialmu. Tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan seperti yang kau miliki saat ini. Gunakanlah kekuatanmu tersebut untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, dan jangan pernah pikirkan pemikiran orang lain terhadapmu karena kekuatan tersebut." Ucap Minato dan perlahan memudar, Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja agak terkejut

"To-Tou-chan!"

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun.. kita pasti akan bertemu lagi lain kali." Ucap Minato menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat panik karena dirinya tiba-tiba mulai menghilang, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam meski terlihat sebuah air mata menuruni pipinya

Setelahnya Naruto juga merasakan bahwa dirinya seperti ditarik sesuatu hingga membuatnya harus menutup matanya, dan saat dia membuka matanya dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya sekarang kembali berhadapan dengan Raiser. Melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Raiser yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto

"Katakan Raiser.. apa kau ingin melihat kekuatanku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah Raiser, Raiser yang mendengar itu tentu saja agak terkejut dan marah. Dia merasa bahwa dari tadi semua pertarungan tadi cuma main-main saja karena Naruto belum menunjukkan kekutan sebenarnya

"Tunjukkan semua kekuatanmu! Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Raiser dan membuat sebuah bola api besar dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak berusaha untuk menghindar

_**BLAARR!**_

"Naruto-kun!" Rias tidak bisa terkejut lagi saat Naruto hanya diam disaat bola api tersebut akan menghantamnya, dia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya yang membiarkan Naruto untuk tetap bertarung

"Cih.. segitukah kemampuannya.. menyedihkah!" ucap Raiser yang melihat serangannya dengan telak menghantam Naruto. Tapi dia langsung bungkam saat asap dari serangannya mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto masih berdiri dengan tegak dengan sebuah kegelapan melindunginya didepannya, disisi lain Rias yang merasakan kekuatan yang tidak asing segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Naruto tengah berdiri membelakanginya dengan sebuah kegelapan di sekitar tubuhnya

"Akan ku tunjukkan kenapa aku harus di takuti di dunia.. aku akan menunjukkanmu kekuatan yang bahkan bisa menghapus seorang Dewa!" ucap Naruto dan berjalan pelan kearah Raiser, Raiser yang merasakan kekuatan gila-gilaan dari Naruto mulai bergetar ketakutan, dan saat dia ingin menyuruh _Bishop _dan_ Knight_nya untuk menyerang Naruto dia hanya menemukan mereka berdua tengah dikerumuni oleh kegelapan dan mulai menghilang dalam cahaya putih menandakan mereka telah kalah. "Kau salah menganggap remeh aku.. aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan rajaku meski itu berarti aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawa." Ucap Naruto yang masih tetap berjalan kearah Raiser

Raiser yang melihat itu berusaha membuat sebuah bola api besar lagi dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto, tapi sayangnya kegelapan yang berada disekitar Naruto menyerap bola api miliknya tersebut.

"Sial! Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?!"

"Aku.. aku adalah Namikaze Naruto.. anak dari penyihir Namikaze Minato yang terkenal dengan julukan Kiroii Senkou, aku adalah pemilik sihir God Slayers, dan aku juga adalah _Pawn_ dari Rias Gremory!" ucap Naruto dan merentangkan tangannya, dan semua kegelapan disekitarnya mulai berkumpul dan membentuk tubuh seekor naga dengan mata merah menyala. Raiser yang melihat itu hanya bisa berjalan mundur dengan gemetar, saat dia menatap kearah mata merah menyala naga tersebut dia merasa dia bisa melihat rohnya sedang di tarik keluar dari tubuhnya

"Arrgghhhhhh...!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Raiser tersebut tubuh Raiser langsung terjatuh dan diselimuti oleh cahaya. Naruto yang melihat itu segera melepaskan sihirnya dan juga langsung jatuh, dan hal terakhir yang di ingatnya sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran adalah suara Rias yang memanggil namanya

**O.o.O.o.O**

Di dalam ruangan VIP yang menyaksikan pertandingan tadi, dua pria dewasa berambut merah berwarna _crimson_ terlihat tengah berbicara dengan tersenyum setelah melihat pertandiangan _Rating Game_ antara Rias dan Raiser

"Sepertinya keputusan Rias untuk membiarkan _Sekiryuutei_ jadi milik Sona dan mengambil seseorang dengan tekanan sihir yang diluar dugaan bukan keputusan yang salah." Ucap pria berambut merah _crimson_ yang lebih tua dari pria satunya tau yang diketahui sebagai Lord Gremory

"Aku sebenarnya agak terkejut saat Rias-tan membiarkan _Sekiryuutei _menjadi bagian dari kelompok Sona.. tapi melihat saat ini keputusan Rias-tan untuk membuat penyihir tersebut bukan keputusan yang salah, dia adalah putra dari penyihir yang terkenal karena sihir teleportnya dan aksinya membantai ratusan mahluk supranatural yang menyerang manusia, dan lagi dia memiliki sihir _God Slayers_ yang mampu melenyapkan dewa, sihir itu bahkan bukan tandingan dari _[True Longinus] _kalau sang pengguna sudah benar-benar menguasainya. Tapi dari yang dilihat sepertiya Naruto-kun berusaha menolak menggunakan sihir _God Slayers._" Balas pria berambut merah_ crimson _satunya atau yang diketahui sebagai salah satu Maou, Sizerchs Lucifer yang nama sebelumnya adalah Sizerchs Gremory

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sizerchs.. dari yang kudengar seorang _God Slayers_ biasanya akan memiliki jalan hidup yang penuh akan kesedihan, karena dari yang kudengar dulu sihir tersebut sendiri terlahir dari kesedihan seorang pria yang kehilangan istri dan anaknya akibat seorang Dewa jahat, dan dia dengan semua kesedihan dan kebencian yang dia miliki dia menyatukannya hingga terlahirlah sihir _God Slayers_ dan menuntut balas dendam terhadap Dewa tersebut. Jadi kesimpulannya dia pasti mendapatkan hidup yang sangat berat karena kutukan sihir itu." Ucap Lord Gremory menjelaskan, Sizerchs yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Nah.. sekarang kita harus pergi ketempat Lord Phenex dan meminta maaf karena akhirnya acara pertunangan ini harus dibatalkan." Ucap Lord Gremory bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju ketempat Lord Phenex berada bersama dengan Sizerchs dibelakangnya. Sepertinya mereka harus minta maaf karena akhirnya acara pertunangan kedua anak mereka batal

_**To Be Continued**_

Yosh.. i'm back.. akhirnya ulangan dah terlewati.. tapi meski begitu jangan berharap saya akan update kilat.. kesibukan saya selain sekolah juga agak banyak.. tapi akan saya usahain untuk update secepatnya

**Untuk beberapa pertanyaan dari Reader akan saya jawab di bawah ini**

**Q : **Apa Naruto berasal dari dunia Shinobi?

**A : **Tidak.. di fic ini saya buat memang ada Shinobi di dunia DxD tapi mereka sudah punah dan Jiraiya adalah salah satunya

**Q : **Kekuatan Naruto itu apa ya?

**A : **Kekuatan Naruto adalah Senjutsu, sihir petir, dan sihir God Slayers.. dan sihir God Slayers adalah sihir dimana si pengguna dapat mengontrol kegelapan yang berada disekitar mereka

**Q : **Naruto itu bidak apa?

**A : **Di chap satu kan dah saya bilang Naruto akan jadi Pawn dari Rias

**Q : **Kapan Issei POV?

**A : **Kemungkinan saya hanya akan berfokus kepada Naruto atau paling tidak dari kelompok Rias saja

**Q : **Kapan Naruto dan lain-lain bertemu dengan Issei?

**A : **Mungkin chap depan sudah ketemu

**Q : **Disini kekuatan Naruto itu berasal dari Sacred Gear atau apa asli dari diri Naruto sendiri?

**A : **Disini kekuatan Naruto murni dari dirinya sendiri karena dia seorang penyihir

**Q : **Naruto bisa menggunakan teknik Shinobi?

**A : **Ninjutsu disini saya ubah menjadi sihir.. jadi namanya teniknya tetap sama hanya beda aliran

**Q :** Apa Issei bakal keluar?

**A : **Tentu..

Dan untuk Pair sudah saya bilang Harem.. tapi anggotanya akan kelihatan seiring cerita berjalan.. dan pertanyaan saya sekolah dimana? Saya sekolah di Jepang.. dan itulah semua pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab.. dan mungkin akan ada sedikit Humor meski agak garing.. saya gak terlalu bisa nulis humor jadi mohon maklumi.. terakhir Give me Some Review Guys.. **See You..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : **God Slayers

**By : **Ichito

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Battle, Humor, Family, and Romance

**Pair** : Naruto

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc

So.. Enjoy the Story..

Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak pertandingan _Rating Game _antara Rias dan Raiser. Saat ini Naruto terlihat tengah duduk di dalam kamarnya dalam posisi bermeditasi, dia ingin kembali mendapatkan ketenangan dipikirannya setelah berhasil mengalahkan Raiser dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang berusaha untuk dia tidak memakai kekuatan tersebut. Tapi mulai sekarang Naruto akan menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya, seperti kata tou-sannya, kekuatan tersebut akan menjadi kutukan jika kau menggunakannya untuk kejahatan, tapi jika sebaliknya kau menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk kebaikan maka kekuatan tersebut bukanlah kutukan melainkan berkah. Setelah beberapa lama bermeditasi Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dan besiap untuk pergi ke ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib meski sekarang adalah hari libur

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sampai di ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib Naruto segera duduk di sofa tempatnya biasa duduk bersama dengan Asia, tapi kali ini yang duduk disampingnya adalah Rias, para anggota lainnya juga sudah berkumpul begitu juga dengan Akeno yang duduk bersama Asia. Rias yang melihat semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sudah datang semua memutuskan untuk angkat bicara

"Baiklah, berhubung kita semua sudah berkumpul aku akan mulai membahas tentang Naruto-kun dan Asia.. kita akan mencarikan kalian berdua Familiar." Ucap Rias menatap kearah Naruto dan Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sedangkan Asia memandang bingung kearah Rias

"Familiar?" tanya Asia yang memandang bingung kearah Rias, Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Asia barusan hanya tersenyum

"Ya.. seperti ini." Ucap Rias dan memperlihatkan sebuah kelelawar merah ditangannya

"Ini punyaku.." ucap Akeno dan memperlihat sebuah Iblis kecil berwarna biru. "Aku mempunyai satu keluarga." Tambah Akeno lagi

"Ini Shiro.." ucap Koneko yang tengah memeluk seekor kucing putih

"Dan ini adalah Familiarku.." ucap Kiba dan memperlihat seekor burung di bahunya

"Familiar bisa di gunakan untuk untuk mencari informasi dan melakukan pekerjaan apa yang di perintahkan oleh majikannya. Dari semua anggota klub hanya kalian berdua yang masih belum memiliki Familiar." Ucap Rias sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto, Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit rona pink di wajahnya

"Buchou.. persiapan sudah selesai.." ucap Akeno begitu lingkaran sihir yang berada di ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersinar, Rias yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto dan Asia

"Baiklah.. ayo kita pergi dan tangkap Familiar kalian." Ucap Rias tegas, semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto bersama dengan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lainnya sekarang berada di dalam sebuah hutan. Hutan ini sangat lebat sehingga tidak ada sinar yang menembus dedaun pepohonan. Naruto dan lainnya berjalan beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Rias menyuruh mereka karena di depan mereka terlihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di dahan pohon menurut dan menurut Naruto orang itu agak aneh

"Tangkap mereka semua." Ucap orang tersebut dan melompat turun dari dahan pohon tadi dan berdiri dihadapan kelompok Rias. "Aku Zatooji.. master Familiar.." ucap orang tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya

"Zatooji-san.. seperti ucapanku tempo hari, aku membawa dua budakku yang ingin mencari Familiarnya." Ucap Rias dan menunjuk kearah Naruto dan Asia, Zatooji yang melihat itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap kearah Naruto dan Asia

"Bocah dengan wajah tampan dan perempuan manis dan imut.. oke.. kalian menginginkan Familiar yang seperti apa? Yang kuat? Yang cepat? Atau yang beracun?" tanya Zatooji menatap kearah Naruto dan Asia

"Hmm... jika memilih aku ingin yang kuat.." balas Naruto, Zatooji yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku

"Jika begitu.. aku merekomendasikan Tiamat, satu-satunya naga wanita dari anggota Dragon King.. tidak ada Iblis yang pernah menangkap Tiamat karena kekuatan dari Tiamat yang katanya menyamai seorang Maou sehingga para Iblis mengurungkan niatnya untuk menangkapnya." Ucap Zatooji yang memegang buku dan menunjukkan sebuah halaman yang berisi informasi tentang Tiamat, Naruto yang melihat foto dari Tiamat hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Boleh juga."

"Katakan kau tidak ingin mengincarnya sebagai Familiarmu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Kiba yang berada dibelakang Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kiba dan melempar senyum

"Dia menarik Kiba.. kau juga sudah tau sifatku.. tapi aku akan mencari Tiamat nanti setelah Asia-chan mendapatkan Familiarnya." Balas Naruto yang masih tersenyum, Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau bisa terbunuh, senpai.." ucap Koneko yang masih dengan wajah blanknya, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Koneko barusan hanya tersenyum kearah Koneko

"Tenang saja Koneko-chan.. senpaimu ini tidak akan mati dengan mudah." Balas Naruto dengan nada bangganya, Koneko yang mendengar itu hanya tetap dengan wajah blanknya

"A-Ano.. apakah aku boleh mendapatkan Familiar yang lucu?" tanya Asia menatap kearah Zatooji

"Hohohoho.. apapun untuk gadis manis sepertimu." Balas Zatooji tertawa. "Baiklah ayo aku tunjukkan beberapa Familiar lainnya yang kuat kepadamu bocah." Ucap Zatooji kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Zatooji bersama dengan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lainnya

**O.o.O.o.O**

Setelah sekian lama berjalan semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan Zatooji berhenti karena melihat seekor naga kecil berwarna biru sedang berada di salah satu dahan pohon dan menatap kearah mereka semua. Zatooji yang melihat hal tersebut entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tertawa membuat Naruto semakin yakin kalau Zatooji ini adalah orang(Iblis) yang aneh

"Hohohoho.. tidak kusangka spirite dragon akan terlihat di tempat seperti ini.. spirite dragon adalah Familiar yang sangat jarang, biasanya spirite dragon akan menjadi Familiar dari seseorang dengan hati yang murni." Ucap Zatooji menjelaskan, semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Kyaaaa.."

Mendengar teriakan itu Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal teriakan tersebut dan menemukan bahwa para wanita sedang dililit oleh sebuah akar, dan semua baju mereka perlahan menghilang menunjukkan tubuh mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu segera mencari keberadaan Kiba untuk meminta tolong kepadanya agar memotong akar-akar tersebut dan menemukan Kiba sudah menghilang, dan saat Naruto menatap kearah Zatooji dia menemukan orang(Iblis) tersebut sedang menatap kearah para gadis dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya

"Naruto-kun.. tolong kami.." ucap Rias yang saat ini tubuhnya terlilit oleh akar tersebut dan semua pakaianny sudah hilang kecualo celana dalamnya, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rias barusan menatap kearah Rias dan menemukan Rias tengah bertelanjang dada

"B-Bagaimana caraku membantu kalian, Buchou?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mimisan karena melihat empat tubuh gadis wanita (hampir)telanjang

"Ahhh.. singkirkan akar ini menggunakan kekuatanmu atau kau tarik saja." Ucap Rias sambil mendesah saat salah satu akar menyelusup kedalam celana dalamnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu memilih untuk menarik akar tersebut dari Rias karena jika dia menggunakan kekuatannya yang saat ini masih belum dapat dia kontrol sepenuh dia bisa menghapus hal lainnya. "Akh! Cepatlah Naruto-kun..!" ucap Rias lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera berjalan kearah Rias dan memegang salah satu akar tersebut dan menariknya, saat memegang akar tersebut tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh oppai dari Rias. Naruto yang merasakan itu pertahanannya untuk tidak mimisan akhirnya runtuh dan darah perlahan keluar dari hidungnya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto bisa melepaskan akar-akar tersebut dari Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko, dan saat Naruto ingin menuju kearah Asia untuk membantu Asia tiba-tiba saja sebuah petir menyambar akar-akar yang melilit Asia, dan naga biru kecil tadi tiba-tiba saja terbang menuju Asia dan diam di pelukan Asia dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Asia

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Sepertinya spirite dragon memilih gadis itu sebagai masternya.." ucap Zatooji yang tiba-tiba saja berada disamping Naruto dan mimisannya sudah berhenti

"Itu tidak mengherankan.. mengingat Asia adalah mantan orang gereja jadi dia pasti mempunyai hati yang murni." Ucap Kiba yang juga tiba-tiba saja muncul, Naruto yang melihat Kiba muncul kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Dari mana saja kau Kiba..? ah.. biar kutebak kau pergi hanya karena tidak ingin melihat para gadis telanjangkan." Ucap Naruto, Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya tertawa

"Yah.. seperti itulah."

"Nah berhubung Asia-chan sudah menemukan Familiarnya aku akan mencari milikku sendiri.. tolong beri tau kepada para wanita jika aku pergi mencari Familiarku, Kiba." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba yang mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan di dalam hutan Familiar sendirian, dia sudah berjalan sangat lama dan sepertinya dia juga sudah semakin masuk kedalam hutan ini. Terkadang Naruto berhenti saat melihat sebuah Familiar, tapi karena tidak cocok dengan keinginannya Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya semakin memasuki hutan tersebut. Naruto yang merasakan adanya sebuah bahaya segera melompat dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, dan benar saja saat Naruto menatap ketempatnya tadi berdiri dia melihat tempatnya tadi berdiri sudah terdapat sebuah kawah

"Woa.. apa tadi itu?" ucap Naruto yang menatap kearah kawah tersebut, Naruto kemudian segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan asal dari serangan tersebut sekaligus mencari tau siapa yang menyerangnya. Dan akhirnya Naruto menemukan bahwa yang menyerangnya adalah seekor naga barat berwarna biru, Naruto yang merasa pernah melihat naga ini mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat naga ini. "Ah! Benar juga! Kau adalah Tiamat. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa sih..?" ucap Naruto begitu mengingat

Naga tersebut atau Tiamat yang mendengar itu berubah menjadi perempuan membuat Naruto diam membisu karena melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut biru yang cantik plus badannya yang sangat sexy juga tidak membantu Naruto. "Katakan padaku apa yang Iblis lakukan di daerahku?" tanya Tiamat yang berada dalam bentuk seorang perempuan

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung sadar dari keterpanaannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya sedang mencari Familiar milikku.." jawab Naruto tersenyum dan masih tetap menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Familiar..? Familiar seperti apa yang kau cari?" tanya Tiamat lagi

"Familiar yang kuat.. untuk membantuku dalam pertarungan karena pertarungan biasanya selalu menghampiriku." Jawab Naruto, Tiamat yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Dan biar kutebak.. kau pasti menginginkanku sebagai Familiar bukan?" ucap Tiamat, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Yah.. Zatooji-san tadi merekomendasikanmu, jadi aku pikir itu pasti sangat bagus karena disarankan langsung oleh sang master Familiar." Balas Naruto, Tiamat yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Tapi kau tau aku tidak akan begitu saja menjadi Familiarmu.. apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?" tanya Tiamat lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku ingin kau membunuh tuanmu." Ucap Tiamat tiba-tiba, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut

"Kalau begitu jawabannya tidak." Jawab Naruto, Tiamat yang mendengar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"Jika kau menginginkanku sebagai Familiarmu kau harus membunuh tuanmu.. jika tidak silakan cari Familiar lainnya saja." Ucap Tiamat lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang tajam kearah Tiamat

"Maaf saja.. aku lebih baik mencari Familiar lain dari pada membunuh seseorang yang sudah membuatku hidup kembali." Balas Naruto dan membalikkan bandannya hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat Naruto mendengar sebuah tepuk tangan dari arah belakangnya, dan saat dia menatap kebelakangnya dia menemukan bahwa Tiamat sedang bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kearahnya

"Hebat.. kesetianmu boleh juga.. aku salut kepadamu, tuan." Ucap Tiamat dan berjalan kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang bingung kearah Tiamat. "Aku hanya ingin melihat kesetianmu.. aku tidak ingin menjadi Familiar dari seorang Iblis yang hanya menginginkan tujuannya sendiri tercapai dan melupakan tuan dan temannya." Uca Tiamat lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk saja. Paling tidak dia sekarang mempunyai Familiar yang kuat seperti keinginanya

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat ini tengah berlatih bola kasti bersama dengan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lainnya dihalaman belakang gedung sekolah lama yang tidak ada rumput tumbuh. Turnamen Bola sudah dekat, jadi mereka semua harus berlatih dengan giat. Rias yang memimpin latihan tersebut terlihat sangat bersemangat, tapi anehnya Kiba malah terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak fokus terhadap latihan. Sesudah latihan Naruto memilih beristirahat di bawah pohon menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, tidak lama kemudian Rias datang menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disampingnya

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Rias tengah duduk disampingnya. "Ya Buchou..?" respon Naruto terhadap panggilan Rias barusan

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena kau harus menggunakan kekuatan yang tidak disukaimu saat _Rating Game_." Ucap Rias yang menunduk disampingnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus dan tersenyum sambil menutup kembali matanya

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Buchou.. saat itu aku bertemu dengan tou-chanku saat berada didalam alam bawah sadarku.. dia menasehatiku untuk menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk melindungi temanku dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi.. dan kau Rias juga salah satu dari orang-orang yang kusayangi begitu juga dengan semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, malahan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena terlalu egois dan tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan tersebut hingga kita hampir kalah." Balas Naruto yang menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon tersebut, Rias yang mendengar itu menatap kearah Naruto sebentar sebelum akhirnya memeluk dan menaruh kepalanya di dada Naruto dan menutup matanya juga

"Maaf karena dari awal aku tidak bisa mengertimu.." ucap Rias lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hendak menjawab tapi Naruto merasakan bibirnya terkunci. Dan saat dia membuka matanya dia bisa melihat Rias sedang menutup matanya dan menciumnya, Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat hal tersebut karena dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Anggap saja ciuman pertamaku tadi untuk permintaan maaf dariku karena tidak bisa mengertimu." Ucap Rias begitu melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa Blushing. Dan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mereka tetap di tidur dibawah pohon tersebut sambil menikmati angin yang segar

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hari ini adalah hari Turnamen Bola dilaksanakan, dari pagi semua lomba dengan berbagai macam katagori sudah di laksanakan. Dan kali ini adalah waktunya catagori Klub, dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sekarang sedang bersiap-siap bertanding dengan Klub Bola Kasti dalam permainan menghindari bola. Naruto yang saat ini tengah berjalan kearah tempat para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib berkumpul ditangannya terlihat dia sedang memegang sesuatu

"Sekarang kita akan menunjukkan kemampuan kita.. aku berharap kalian semua bersungguh-sungguh kali ini!" ucap Rias kepada semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, semua yang mendengar itu minus Kiba yang masih melamun dan Koneko yang menjawab dengan nada datarnya menjawab dengan semangat

"Ya!"

"Ara ara.. apa yang kau pegang itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno yang melihat kearah tangan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang dipegangnya yang ternya sebuah ikat kepala dengan tulisan kanji Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Aku membuatnya.. yah kupikir ini akan cocok." Jawab Naruto dan memberikan ikat kepala tersebut kepada semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, setelah semua mendapatkan ikat kepala buatannya dia segera memakai ikat kepala miliknya didahinya hingga menutupi poninya

"Hm.. rasanya aku pernah melihat hal seperti ini.. tapi dimana ya..?" gumam Rias yang menatap kearah ikat kepala buatan Naruto, Rias segera memakai ikat kepala tersebut setelah menyerah karena tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat hal seperti ini

"Ah ya! Naruto-san mempunyai ikat kepala seperti ini.. Naruto-san menyebutnya kalau aku tidak salah sebagai _hitai-ate_.." ucap Asia, Rias yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya karena mengingat hal tersebut lagi

"Baiklah.. apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Rias dan menatap kearah semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Ya!"

"Baguslah.. sekarang ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini." Ucap Rias lagi, semua yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah arena pertandingan diman Klub Bola Kasti sudah menunggu mereka. Pertandingan pun segera dimulai saat semua peserta sudah berkumpul, para anggota Klub Bola Kasti tidak berani melempar Rias dan Akeno karena mereka adalah dua _Onee-sama _Kuou Akademi, mereka juga tidak bisa melempat Asia karena Asia adalah Bishojo dari kelas dua dan murid perempuan berambut pirang satu-satunya di Kuou Akademi, mereka juga tidak berani melempar Koneko yang terkenal sebagai maskot Kuou Akademi, mereka tidak bisa melempar Kiba dan Naruto karena jika mereka melempar mereka berdua mereka akan dibenci oleh para gadis. Jadi singkatnya para anggota Klub Bola Kasti saat ini berada dalam posisi serba salah

"Biar saja aku dibenci.. terkutuk kau Namikaze.." ucap salah satu siswa dari Klub Bola Kasti dan melempar bola kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi saat dia mengira serangan tersebut sudah berhenti dia kembali dikagetkan oleh lemparan bola lainnya yang melesat kearahnya

"Ayo lempari Namikaze.. biar saja aku dibenci para gadis setelah ini." Ucap siswa Klub Bola Kasti yang melempar bola kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat banyak bola melesat kearahnya menghindarinya dengan lincah berkat kemampuannya yang sudah diasah dalam latihan yang dijalaninya bersama dengan Jiraiya

"Cih.. aku tidak peduli aku akan dibenci para gadis.. asalkan aku bisa melemparmu aku tidak peduli." Ucap siswa Klub Bola Kasti yang gendut dan melempar bola kasti kearah Kiba sedangkan Kiba masih tetap diam ditempatnya, Naruto yang melihat itu segera melesat kearah Kiba

'Buagh.'

Naruto segera saja jatuh terduduk saat bola yang tadinya diarahkan kepada Kiba dia halangi dan menghantam pelipisnya, Naruto hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus pelipisnya yang sakit dan juga kepalanya sedikit pusing. Semua yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk dan mengelus pelipisnya, tidak terkecuali Kiba yang sudah sadar dari pemikirannya

"Naruto-kun.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rias khawatir, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil masih tetap mengelus pelipisnya. "Asia tolong sembuhkan, Naruto-kun.. bawa dia kepingggir arena, dan Koneko bantu Asia membawa Naruto-kun kepinggir arena." Perintah Rias, Koneko yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan memapah Naruto kepinggir arena

"Maaf aku Cuma bisa sampai disini, Buchou.." ucap Naruto sebelum dipapah Koneko kepinggir arena, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun.. kami semua disini akan membalaskan dendammu." Ucap Rias dengan semangat, para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang masih bermain mengangguk mendengar ucapan Rias barusan

**O.o.O.o.O**

Di atas atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit terlihat tiga orang perempuan berambut merah tengah berdiri, mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius

"Apa kau yakin 'Dia' berada di Kuou, Mei?" tanya wanita berambut merah yang diikat cepol dan mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dengan aksen hijau, wanita yang di panggil Mei adalah seorang wanita berambut merah maroon yang memanjang sampai pinggulnya dan menganakan sebuah kimono berwarna biru

"Ya, Mito.. aku yakin itu memang 'Dia'.. aku masih ingat dengan ciri-cirinya.." jawab Mei, wanita berambut merah darah yang diikat cepol itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap kearah wanita berambut merah darah yang panjangnya sampai kepinggulnya dan mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna kuning pucat

"Kalau begitu kita akan kesana, Kushina segera siapkan semua barang-barang kita." Ucap Mito kepada wanita berambut merah darah tersebut atau Kushina, Kushina yang mendegar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kita sudah lama menantikan kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya.." ucap Mito dan menatap kearah bulan yang bersinar dengan terang diatas langit

_**To Be Continued**_

Yo.. saya balik lagi.. seperti yang saya katakan, Naruto akan menggantikan posisi Issei dalam fic ini, tapi bukan berarti Issei tidak akan punya peran, dia pasti akan punya peran tapi bukan saat ini..

**Sesi tanya jawab :**

**Q : **Di Jepang enak tidak author-san?

**A : **enak gak enak sih.. enaknya bisa menemukan sesuatu yang gak ada di Indonesia, gak enaknya saya kesulitan bicara dengan penduduk lokal..

**Q : **Naruto dari bangsa penyihir ya..?

**A : **Iya.. saya memang buat Naruto dari bangsa penyihir.. sekali-kali ada Naruto yang berasal dari bangsa para penyihir

**Q : **Fic ini Harem?

**A : **Benar.. di warning bukannya sudah disebutin Mass Harem! Naruto

Segitu sudah pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab.. untuk selanjutnya entah saya tidak tau fic mana yang bakalan update atau saya malah akan fic baru.. terakhir Give Me Some Review Guys.. See you..

**Ichito Out**


End file.
